A Tenacious Agreement
by tierraangelica
Summary: AU. A marriage between two royal families is meant to bring people together. However, the couple to be may never make it to their wedding day. Sesshoumaru plans to break Kagome's stubborn ways and make her into an appropriate wife. Kagome is unwilling to be someones trophy and will stop at nothing to get out of this marriage. But dangerous forces at work may drive them together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

...

As they came upon the town Sesshoumaru signaled for his men to slow down. The horses came to a steady walk as the locals stared up at him and spoke amongst themselves. He kept his head held high and his eyes set forth as they headed toward their destination.

Uphead he heard deep voices yelling and then a woman's scream. Soon after three men on foot ran by him and his men.

"Thieves!" an older shopkeeper yelled with his fist raised in the air. His chest rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath, "Stop them!"

He raised his hand to give the command to apprehend the suspects but his horse jolted and shook it's head violently. He pulled the reigns to get the animal back under control and assessed what had caused the commotion.

A boy dirtied with mud and dressed in rags came around to stand by his saddle.

"You let them get away!" the boy yelled. His bright blue eyes lit with anger from behind his dark bangs.

One of his men swiftly came to his side. "Brat! It would do you well to hold your tongue and bow for forgiveness when talking to the soon to be Lord of the West." With one hand on his sheathed sword his other hand pointed to the ground. "Come on now."

The boy glared fiercely flashing white teeth with no intention of moving from his post.

"Let him be," Sesshoumaru stated. He signaled for two of his soldiers from the group to follow the thieves and turned his intention back to the child. "Head back inside now boy, tell your father the mercy I have shown you."

The boy turned his glare to Sesshoumaru before running off in the direction of the thieves. If it had been all the same Sesshoumaru would have punished the brat himself but with so many watching it was a better tactic to look good in the public eye and insult the boy's pride. He was in the southern country to unite the kingdoms after all.

As planned he heard chuckling and praise on his mercy from the crowd who had witnessed the show. His traveling group continued on their way to the manor. Upon entering they were immediately greeted by the grounds servants who took their horses to the stables and began to unpack the carriage. His men stayed back as he entered the stone castle alone.

Inside he was greeted by their generous host.

"Sesshoumaru! Why it's been too long my boy!" the older lord greeted.

"It is nice to see you again Satoru," Sesshoumaru bowed.

The last time Sesshomaru had seen the man he had traveled here with his father at the age of thirteen. In that time much had changed. At twenty three Sesshoumaru was in peak psychical condition and was considered to be extremely blessed in his handsome qualities. Satoru while still attractive in his age range had started to show his age with slighting wrinkling in the forehead and eyes while his black mustache and beard where streaked with gray hairs.

Satoru waved away his greeting "No need for formalities. You'll be calling me father soon enough anyways."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "As you request."

Satoru smiled and clapped. "Excellent. My daughter should be arriving momentarily. She has grown into such a beautiful young woman since you saw her last."

The last memory of his daughter had been rather unpleasant.

Through one of the open entrances walked in a gracious female. Her walk was delicate and she held her hands clasped to rest on her stomache. Her hair fell down her back in a wave of shining black locks. Though her eyes, bright as the sky was blue, were gentle when they fell upon him. Her once thin body had filled out and put curves in the perfect places. Simply the pinnacle of beauty and a very appropriate match.

Sesshoumaru smiled and walked to meet her. "Much time as passed since we last met. You have grown into a stunning woman milady."

She blushed and a small smile graced her pink lips. "My lord, you compliment me too much. You should save such praise for your fiancé."

Sesshoumaru's eyes furrowed. He thought she had been aware of their arranged marriage after all this time.

"Kikyo," Satoru spoke rather irritated, "Where is your sister?"

The female turned her attention to her father. "She should be arriving momentarily father. She simply stepped out for some fresh air to calm her nerves."

Sesshoumaru gazed between the two before looking to Satoru for an explanation.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. This is my second daughter Kikyo. It may not have been mentioned but her and her sister are identical twins."

He straightened his posture. "The information seems to have passed over me."

However, if they were identical twins, it put his mind at ease that his soon to be wife still retained the same image.

Interrupting the conversation, the front doors were pushed opened. In the entrance was the same boy from town who had ran in front of his horse. Although he would not need it, his hand still itched to rest on the sword on his hip out of habit.

Kikyo gasped in shock and her father looked furious, "What are you-"

Sesshoumaru stepped forward in all his glory. "Allow me to take care of this nuisance."

"Father!" The boy called out in his shrill voice.

Again Sesshoumaru was in the dark. Had they also forgotten to mention Satoru had a son? He was told after the man's first wife had passed he had not married again. Perhaps the boy was illegitimate.

Without any regard for Sesshoumaru's presence the boy stomped forward. "I told you that there should be more officers in the town. In the past months there has been more crime."

"We have a guest and you are dressed like _this_?" Satoru replied with clenched teeth.

The boy turned to scan the room before landing his sights on Sesshoumaru. Those blue eyes became angry once more.

"You! You're the one who allowed the thieves to escape."

"You're the tattered brat who ran in front of my horse. I would encourage you to hold your tongue and be dignified for the Higurashi name."

The boy went to open his mouth in retort by his father interrupted.

"Kagome, that is enough. Sesshoumaru has traveled all this way for you, now apologize."

 _What?_ He thought in disbelief.

With wide eyes Sesshoumaru transfixed his gaze upon the boy again. It was possible something feminine hid behind all that grime and foul mouth but for life of him he couldn't see it. This was to be his wife?

The boy—the _girl_ —huffed indignantly and stomped out of the room.

The lord of the house looked much older as he sighed. "I apologize for her behavior. She has always been such an independent and stubborn child. I promise she was raised better than that."

"I do not doubt your parenting. We had an unfortunate first meeting in the town and some of my officers were sent to apprehend the thieves so I would arrive on time."

He patted Sesshoumaru on the back. "You are a good man. Now, please make yourself at home. Kikyo can show you to your quarters and we will see you for dinner."

Silently he followed the more appealing sister up the stairs to what would be his room until the wedding. At the thought, Sesshouamru felt exhausted himself. It seemed Kagome hadn't changed her rough and tom boyish ways since the first day they met.

"You'll have to excuse my sister. She can be rather…rough, but once you get to know her she is very sweet and kind hearted. I've known her for twenty years now after all."

"I will take your words into account," Sesshoumaru replied respectfully.

"Here is your room." Kikyo gestured with an outstretched arm.

"Thank you."

With that Kikyo left him to his own devices.

…

A/N: Another new story! We'll see how long this one takes to finish lol I've been reading a lot of medieval-ish romances lately. The society might be a bit more European in some respects so if that bothers you I'm really sorry. I hope you all enjoy and more of the story to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

...

He hadn't changed one damn bit since they were kids! Still arrogant and boorish. His handsome features may fool other people but she saw him for what he was. For so many years she was able to put this terrible marriage out of her mind. During those years she could be herself and do and learn as she pleased. Her mother only asked she also take the etiquette lessons with her sister.

Her poor mother. When she fell ill their world seemed so dark and when she passed her father suffered the worst. The only reason the marriage did not happen sooner was because of her mother's health. Kagome wondered if things would be different if she was still alive, if her mother could somehow save her from this situation.

She flopped into her bed and moaned into the pillow. The only chance she had was to drive him away while also trying to appease her father. He would see how unfit she was for a Lord's wife and break up the arranged marriage. That was her only chance to find true happiness.

The door swung open gently. "Honestly, first impressions are everything you know."

"They are and I have already seen what kind of man he is," she told her sister.

Kikyo sat down on the bed. "You promised Kagome. You promised both of them."

Them, being their parents. The only bond she had to putting on a show.

A hand patted her on the rear. "Let's get you cleaned up and presentable."

…

Ah, dresses. The article of clothing had never really appealed to her. It made it hard to run through the forest with shrubs and pricks catching each inch. If forced to wear one she had a few tailored for her comfort but could never understand the idea of being contained by layers or corsets.

Here she sat at the table waiting for dinner to be served in a light blue dress her sister had set out for her. The mud and dirt had been washed away to reveal her smooth porcelain skin. Kikyo had pulled her hair away from her face with a few pins and a comb so "Sesshoumaru could see how beautiful you are." The thought made her physically sick. Her stomach curdled even worse having been seated right across from her _fiancé_. He and her father chatted away about uninteresting things and Kagome looked to her sister with a bored expression. In return she was quickly scolded by Kikyo to sit up straight.

"There has been talk about rebellion in poorer towns," Sesshoumaru stated.

Her father sighed. "Unfortunately we have herd the same thing. The recent drought decreased crops so there has been a lack of money in the farming lands."

Kagome perked up at the mention of the public. "I suggested making a trade with our neighboring country in return for supplies."

"Yes, and that was done. It did calm things down for quite a bit of time. However the drought has effected more than just our kingdom and there has been more crime."

"Anything here that would contribute to this rebellion?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

Her father shook his head and wiped at his mouth. "No, no. Only petty thievery."

Kagome snorted. "You cannot simply boil it down to sound so simple. Sure some of it is rash and petty but there is more going on than we can see. What is happening on the outskirts of our territory are planned attacks on entire towns, father. You cannot ignore that fact."

Satoru delivered a hard glare to his daughter. "That is only talk and nothing has been confirmed."

Kagome easily met his stare. "Talk from our people and they are fearful."

"As they should be," Sesshoumaru interjected. "However the officers can handle any reports. A lady of your stature should not concern herself so heavily in trivial matters."

She sneered. "I believe a lady of my stature does not concern herself enough. Do you believe because of my sex I am incapable of comprehending politics and military?"

She felt Kikyo's foot kick her under the table but Kagome was not backing down from this.

They locked eyes and he replied, "The more knowledgeable an individual is, the better as the gender does not matter. However, in the case of rumors one should not speak out of turn and give them more power than necessary."

"Well said Sesshoumaru," Satoru raised his class in agreement.

"But father-" Kagome protested.

"Enough," the palm of his hand made a thud as it connected with the table. "Now I will have no more of this talk at the dinner table. Let us enjoy our meal."

With his word as law, that is exactly what they did. While the rest of the table dabbled in different topics Kagome couldn't help but brood at being under minded. When dinner had ended her father had requested they all gather in the next room for tea. At least here she could find comfort. She got her father's permission to send for Akemi since he would not allow her to go herself with fear she would not return.

Soon one of the male servants came in with a perch and Akemi attached to a leather glove. The servant handed her an additional leather glove and settled the perch next her chair. He brought his glove next to hers and Kagome whistled and sucked through her teeth to call Akemi over. Soon the bird waddled onto her glove.

"Thank you," she told the boy and he nodded before leaving. She turned her attention to her beloved companion for the evening. "Hello darling. Have you missed me?"

She soon noticed Sesshoumaru staring at her.

"You're staring as if you have never seen an owl before," she stated and petted Akemi's striped brown and white feathers.

"I have but I have not seen one handled so easily."

"Ah yes, my daughter connects very well with animals. When she was younger she was always bringing some animal home," Satoru explained.

"At home we have a large collection of birds for falconry as well as many other pets my mother likes to keep."

Her father nodded and looked to Kagome. "Sounds interesting."

Kagome stayed neutral not taking the bait set forward. "I only hope they are taken care of. They are not pets to me but companions. They are free to come and go as they please with open cages."

"My mother sees to it that they are well taken care of. You will have to show me how well it handles in the field." Sesshoumaru stared at the bird's circular yellow eyes.

Her response was an immediate rejection but a scolding stare from her father and sister curved her answer. "She is named Akemi, for her brilliant beauty. I think that would be acceptable, however I cannot guarantee your safety."

He smirked. "Thank you for your concern but I believe I will be fine."

Kagome scowled at his response. Not only had he accepted but had made her words out as if she cared. Her statement had meant to be a threat or a warning at least. He was a snake with words, that much was certain.

"Fantastic! Now onto more prying matters. As you are both aware, Sesshoumru's father and I have agreed to let you both have a month to become further acquainted. You will spend half that time here and the remainder in Sesshouamru's homeland where the wedding will take place once fall comes."

Her jaw tensed as she became more irritated. Akemi spread her wings nervously as if she was ready to escape at any time. Kagome wished she could follow suit. To avoid upsetting Akemi further she moved her onto the perch and stayed put for the conversation.

"We will have a few events and guests coming to greet you both here so I expect you _both_ to be on your best behavior."

This was meant more for Kagome than Sesshoumaru, and she knew that.

"Of course."

"Yes, father."

"Very good. I'm going to retire to my bedroom." Satoru stood and stretched out his limbs. "I bid you all a good night."

"Good night," all three of them repeated.

A few moments of silence passed before Kagome stood. "I am going to return Akemi and head to my own room. Good night as well."

"I will accompany you," Sesshoumaru stood and straightened his clothes.

"There is no need for you to go out of your way," she insisted.

"No trouble. You shouldn't be walking outside by yourself." She planned to explain that there was many servants around but his eyes already gave her an answer. She didn't have a choice.

Akemi perched onto her glove and Sesshoumaru picked up the perch to carry before she could grab it. Every gesture no matter how sincere it was felt like a slap in the face. She was more than capable of multitasking and had done these same tasks for years by herself. In complete silence they walked with Kagome leading them out from the main house they walked past the mostly lit stables where the smell of hay and horses surrounded them. Once past she was able to see the stars dart the sky into their own arrangement of patterns. Maybe he had headed her warning after all because only after Akemi was nice and roosted in her makeshift home did he speak.

"Do you often go into town?"

She started to walk back as she spoke. "Yes, although I prefer to spend most of my time actively in the forest."

"Such as?"

"Riding, hunting, and exploring." She smirked to herself, it was such an obscene thing to say.

"You should accompany me on a hunting trip than."

She couldn't believe that he was really this accepting. "You find it appropriate that your future wide dallies in what is considers a man's hobbies?"

"I find the way you dress is certainly not but if completed properly we should have no future issues."

She nonchalantly shrugged as they turned down a dark hallway to enter back inside the main house. "I am not something that can be trained dear sir. I am set in my ways and I'm afraid my habits will be hard to break."

Her wrist was apprehended and she stood still in her tracks. Turning her head around she could barely see his face as a single lantern was the only light. What she could see was that her glare felt meager compared to the cold glower his gold eyes were aiming at her.

"This is your only warning, _sweetheart_ ," the word was spit out with venom. "I will see to it that we are wed. I recommend you make this easier on yourself and become more agreeable as to not embarrass me."

She dare not struggle against his hand as doing such would show her fear but what he requested was impossible. "You will find sir, that I am not easily scared or persuaded."

He brought his face closer. "You will learn quickly to that I am a man of my word." With that he released his grip.

She snatched away her hand and in one last act of defiance she held her chin up high and turned to enter the house. One step inside and she disappeared from sight.

...

A/N: New chapter. I think she's supposed to wear a kimono? But I much prefer dress style so again, I warned ya the first time.

I love me some strong independent Kagome :3 It's fun to write about.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

...

A few raps at the door signaled someone was calling for his attention. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his auburn hair.

"What is it?" he called out in annoyance.

"Sir," the servant's voice was muffled through the door. "Your council requests your presence."

"What about?" he asked the boy.

"It seems the marriage between the Taisho and Higurashi family has been confirmed."

Gorou stood up immediately. "What? When?"

"I-it seems that Sesshoumaru left the western lands a few days before to travel to the Higurashi manor."

"Tell them I am coming."

"Yes sir."

He threw off the sheets that had been covering his naked body onto whatever whore he had laid with the night before. She gently stirred and pulled them closer to herself. He only adorned his robe and left his room to receive more details.

The marriage had been set years before but he had hoped for it to be delayed a little longer. They were so close to the end.

He pushed open the doors to see his council at work.

"When will this marriage take place?"

One of the advisers read through a scroll. "A month from now in the western lands."

"It was reported that Taisho's son was seen traveling south with a group of men and a carriage. He may be staying at the Higurashi manor for now," another added.

Gorou stroked at his mustache. "Damn. Have scouts sent out. I want updates as soon as possible. Send a messenger to Eiji, I want his men to continue pillaging villages and towns. I want them to feel us breathing down their necks before it all comes to a head."

They nodded and set out to do their orders. A month, they had a month to get this done. He dreamed about the day the cold steel of his blade found itself hilt deep in Toga Tashio's chest.

…

A/N: new chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

...

He walked down the hall and could clearly smell food being produced in the kitchen for the morning meal. What control he had lost yesterday had been restored with a nights rest. He hoped his fiance had slept on his words carefully. Speaking of which, one of the sisters was walking in his direction now.

When they made eye contact there was no sneer or disdain reflected in her eyes.

"Good morning Kikyo," he greeted.

She smiled. "Good morning, I was just coming to wake you. Did you sleep well?"

He nodded. "Yes, thank you. And yourself?"

"Fine, thank you."

Again, he caught himself questioning why he had not been paired with this sister. If they were identical there should be no argument right? He found himself than wondering why she was not married.

"Please excuse my blunt inquiry, but my curiosity has overtaken my manners. Why have you not found yourself a proper husband?"

The question did not phase her a bit. "Oh, well the reason being is that I am training to be a priestess. I have no need for male company."

"A noble profession, I wish you luck in your endeavors." They entered the dining area together.

He was rewarded with another smile. "You're too kind."

The table was already set with utensils and food. His black leather boots scuffed the floor as he settled down in the seat next to Satoru who was at the head of the table. The two men greeted one another and struck up a conversation about his travel.

"Good morning," another female voice greeted pleasantly.

Sesshoumaru glanced to his right to see Kagome entering. The dress she wore today was an olive green with shortened flowing sleeves and it was slit in the between to reveal an under layer of dark gold. Upon seeing him her lips pressed together and with some force greeted him as well. "Good morning Sesshoumaru."

He held back his smirk. "Good morning."

It was a step in the right direction. Although she still deliberately walked past him and took a seat on the opposite side of the table between her father and sister.

Satoru seemed pleased and could not hide his own smirk. "Any plans set for the day?"

Kikyo dabbed at her mouth. "I have lessons to attend to."

"I will be heading into town," Kagome chimed in.

"I see, well it might prove useful for Sesshoumaru to be shown around the area. After all, it has been quite some time since his last visit."

Kagome's dark eyebrows drew together. "I simply need to attend to tedious tasks such as purchasing shoes."

He knew her plans but he was not easily fooled. "I would be honored to shown the area by your guide."

She shot him a scornful gaze but accepted her fate. "I will be leaving shortly to the stables."

After the meal ended he dressed in a brown tunic with elbow length white sleeves and adorned himself with his sword. It had only taken a moment but by the time he reached the stables Kagome had mounted her horse. She did not conceal the fact that she was disappointed with his presence. He was surprised to see the breed she rode as it was a breed ridden into battle much like his own. They tended to be temperamental and favored one owner.

His horse was brought out to him. "How did you come about riding such a breed?" He hooked his foot in the stirrup and pushed off the ground to mount his white stallion.

She smirked smugly and patted the black female. "She was young and in training when she sustained a minor leg injury. On the day she was to be put down my family visited the breeder and I begged my father to purchase the mare. I promised to take complete responsibility for her even if the leg never healed."

Meaning she would have to put the horse down herself. He was impressed by that fact.

"We came to the conclusion because I cared for her so often she bonded with only me. Once she recovered I named her _Adreana_ for her dark coat and we found she is one of the fastest horses in our stables." The horse became impatient and shook its large head. "She does not trot. I hope your horse can keep up."

It was his turn to smirk. His horse had never failed him before and the idea of a challenge was appealing. "We will have no problems."

She sneered and without a word hit the reins and shot off. Sesshoumaru followed lead and it was only a moment before they had caught up. Kagome's smiled dropped as she peered over her shoulder only to see him so close. She hit the reigns and the horse gained speed. As the carved dirt road came to a curve he was able to ride beside her to her distaste. He knew that this was not the fastest her horse could go because his own horse was not at its peak either.

They had to decrease speed as the town came into view. Sesshoumaru pulled on the reigns to bring his horse to a steady canter and then into a walk. Kagome's horse bounded ahead and only began to slow at the very edge of the town at harsh stop. No matter the confidence she had the horse retained a wild spirit that needed more training. They tied the reigns off to a post and he followed her into town on foot. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure why he expected her to be buying flats or the most fashionable heels, when in reality she was purchasing leather ankle boots.

As she paid he made the comment, "I presume you have no interest in heels?"

She slipped the pair into the large felt bag she had brought with her. "My taste in attire has always been; if I cannot run efficiently in it than I have no interest in it. I merely tolerate what I must."

"I should have expected no less."

She simply gave a sharp stare and walked past him with her head held high. As they made their way around the town he noticed a pattern appearing. No matter where they went she was striking up a conversation. All the citizens greeted her and she treated them all with kindness. He was also acknowledged respectfully but they were more cautious around him. Sesshoumaru found nothing wrong with this but merely found it thought-provoking how familiar she allowed them to speak to her despite the social class gap.

"Kagome!" a small child exclaimed with a lopsided smile. Right behind her were two boys around the same age.

"Are you bunch keeping out of trouble today?" Kagome folded her arms and eyed them like a teacher would.

They all nodded but the little girl proudly proclaimed, "I'm keeping them in line, don't worry!"

"Good girl," Kagome smiled gently and the child's face lit up with the praise. She pulled three wrapped sweets; one for each of them. He assumed she did this regularly since she was prepared.

Sesshoumaru was pulled away from the pair to see the two boys staring up at him, their mouths agape.

"Kagome, I heard ma say you were getting married. Is he your husband?" one asked frankly.

Kagome grit her teeth and frowned. "You should pay more attention to your lessons than gossip."

The other boy rolled his eyes and whispered. "I don't think any man would marry her."

"Alright you brats, run along now before I put you over my knee." She waved them away.

The trio started too bound off in a wave of giggles. He watched as she still tried to appear annoyed. The distant stare in her eyes showed something gloomier.

He cleared his throat. "You did very well with them. You will make a great mother."

What should have been taken as a compliment instead twisted her face into disgust as if he had suggested something unsanitary.

"I'm done here," she stated curtly and strutted off in the direction of her horse.

Sesshoumaru was perplexed by her attitude and followed behind. She tugged at the reigns she had tied but fumbled with the knot.

"Allow me." He stepped in to undo the knot and hand her the reigns. This only increased her foul mood as she snatched the reigns from his hands and nearly spat out a, "thank you," before mounting her horse.

He followed suit quickly as she started to leave. He settled into a canter next to her trying to figure out what had set her off.

"Did I offend you in some way?"

She refused to look his way, "I'm fine." By the way her lips pressed firm together he had come to know differently.

"It appears I have struck a nerve."

She let out an unsophisticated snort. "Ha! Unfortunately for your resolve, I assure you that you have no affect what so ever on my emotions.

His eyes narrowed. "Is that why you insist on racing back to the manor?"

This time he caught her eyes in a determined lock. "You want a race? Let me show you what racing looks like. Yah!" She hit the reigns and the horse pushed forward.

Unwavering and not willing to be beaten, Sesshoumaru hit the reigns at the challenge. To his shock she veered the horse across the road and off the path into the nearby forest. He watched a vengeful grin spread across her face as the last strands of her raven hair disappeared behind trees.

 _Nice try_.

He followed suit and entered the forest a couple of yards away from her. Kagome did in fact have the advantage if she traveled through here as often as she claimed. However, Sesshoumaru had years of equestrian training and experience under his belt in multiple terrains. His sense of direction was top notch and he refused to be lost anywhere and prided himself with studying maps.

As a low hanging branch came into view he ducked close to the animal's neck to avoid being hit. The adrenaline rush was incredible as he gyrated in the saddle. The forest held a fresh scent compared to the city. The air pressed coldly against his bare skin as they darted between trees. Somewhere far ahead he could barely make out a flash of shadow and gold thread. With a target barely insight he had his path on course and in a matter of minutes he had caught up. To his complete and utter pleasure the expression of complete shock as she gaped made him smile in pure joy. It became even better when he pulled ahead in the lead; the castle just in sight behind the next few yards.

Kagome was just as dedicated as she pressed her stead with haste. The two were neck and neck and as they came to a stammering halt there was no way of establishing a winner. Sesshoumaru tried to catch his breath and pushed the loosened strains of silver hair out of his face. Even if she had not lost the tie was enough to make her stable her horse in a huff.

Dismounting he lead his horse to its temporary home to replenish its energy. "Have some conduct for the sport. There is no need to throw a tantrum like a child," he scolded.

The stable door slammed with a loud crack and she whipped her head to meet him. "I don't need a lecture from someone who thinks a woman's only occupation in life is to _breed_."

This was all about his praise? "Most women take a compliment and say 'thank you' but you insist on becoming defensive."

She threw her hands in the air. "Oh forgive me, I have forgotten. I should be so happy to be paired with the almighty Sesshoumaru Taisho. I should be so blessed to spread my legs and become some sort of trophy wife."

He was appalled by the language and tone she used to speak to him. There were serious consequences for those who showed such disrespect whether they were male or female.

Her hands were now balled into fists at her sides. "Well excuse me your highness, but I will not allow myself to subjected to such a future." Her voice lost some of its conviction as tears pricked the edges of her eyes. "Even if I am forced to marry, I will not be molded like a piece of clay." Her eyes held a fear but not of him. "I will fight you until my life ends."

With those final words, she stomped off towards the house.

"Come back here!" he demanded in an outrage.

She simply ignored him and disappeared into the house again. Leaving a fuming male to leer in her direction.

…

A/N: I had so much fun with this chapter. Hehehe


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

...

When his daughter had ran into their home and all but sprinted up the stairs he was as not given the chance to ask how the trip had gone. Then, Toga's boy came in with his face flushed and his heavy footsteps echoed through the halls. A few moments later he was coming back down. In not catching Kagome his mood had become deadly ill and he resigned himself to returning outside. The boy would probably burn off some anger by practicing with his knights in sword play.

He shook his head. _What is to be done about our children?_ The question was meant for his oldest friend Toga.

Satoru and his dear wife, Miyo, had tried many a time to conceive after his twin daughters had been born but nothing came of it. Soon though, Miyo's health started to decline and she weakened considerably as she lived out the rest of life. He supposed he would never be able to recover from the loss of his wife. He had loved her more than he thought and the gap she left behind could not be filled by another.

In the time she fell ill Toga had come for a visit with his son. His friend drew him into private and offered more than he deserved. He suggested a marriage contract between their eldest children and therefore between their lands. It would be the largest insult to reject such a proposal so he accepted and the contract had been put in place. Toga's boy grew into a striking image of his father and a strong warrior at that. Not only the brawn but he was intelligent and witty, more than capable of keeping up with Kagome's sharp tongue. By no means was he ugly, he was as handsome as they came. In his eyes he had done right by his daughter.

He sighed again. Her stubborn ways were set so strong. As the day progressed she did not come back down in the afternoon, nor did she even come down for dinner. He set his other daughter in search but she returned without any luck. It did not make for good company with Sesshoumaru. After dinner they sat in the next room over and he sent away others so it was just the two men.

Settling his hands into his lap he commented, "I see the trip went awry."

Sesshoumaru's back stiffened at the mention. He picked his words carefully as not to offend. "She is not like most women I have dealt with."

"Unspoken words help no cause son. Speak your mind."

He was quick to reply. "How was she allowed to become so unwomanly? Permitted to dress and speak as if she was a man."

"I blame myself. She was never this bad when she was younger. Stubborn and quick like her mother indeed. No, these habits started at thirteen when her mother fell ill and advanced when my Miyo passed during Kagome's sixtieth year."

"She had no other woman to teach her?"

Out of habit he rubbed the wedding ring still indented on his finger. "Kagome thinks this marriage was postponed for so long because of her mother's passing but many other factors were at play. I had fallen into a deep depression after Miyo's passing and by the time I clawed my way from the depths of my mind I observed my daughter was more like a son. The marriage was put off as I made an attempt to correct her behavior but she would not listen. I brought in ladies to teach her and even resorted to send her away to live with the Duchess of Oryakio , but they all told me she was hopeless. More time had to pass when you became such a fierce warrior and often went to battle."

"Then you see that she could not possibly become a good wife?"

Satoru shook his head. "No, she can. It will only take a husband to correct her. She does not know how far she can overstep her boundaries and is more wary than she is with me or her sister."

Although he kept his composure the younger man scowled. "I am not sure I can agree but if I am to be the one to change her, so be it."

Satoru smiled. He had confidence that no one but him could make this change. If he were to fail…well he would just have to accept the fact he had a son after all.

After their talk Satoru retired to his chambers at the same time he did every night. Upon entering the doors he found he had a visitor. Kagome was dressed in leggings and a tunic and sat cross legged in a chair she had pulled next to his bed. The sight of her manly mannerisms reminded him again of their conversation and his mistakes.

"I was about to send the guards on a search at your disappearance," he started as he came to settle into his bed.

She shrugged. "I simply went into the forest and lost track of time. It is nothing quite so abnormal for myself."

"Yes, but in doing so you have offended our guest and me. Do you plan to strip me of all respect from those I employ?"

His daughter swiveled her head to stare wide eyes at him. "No such thing as happened."

"It certainly has. I man who cannot even control his daughter cannot be expected to command his knights. Even the servants gossip amongst themselves."

"It was never my intention."

"It never is, but my dear your actions are not womanly. My dearest friend offered his son when your mother fell ill and I am forever indebted to him, _we_ are forever indebted to him."

"I do not want to marry him, father! I do not love him or retain any feeling but disdain for that man!" she exclaimed.

"Perhaps because you have not tried. What fault do you find with him?"

She bit her lip and thought for a moment of her reasons. "He is a brute and only wants to tame me, with force no less. If we are wed he should definitely raise a hand to me if he does not do it sooner. How can I marry someone who plans to beat me into submission?"

"Ah, but he has not raised a hand to you yet. He is not used to such actions from a woman and he should not be. Such an event is disgraceful."

Kagome scoffed and turned her attention to the wall. "So I am a disgrace than?"

He sighed for the thousandth time that day. "You are my child, my daughter, and I love you so. I blame myself for your behavior but this home and this town have become numb to your actions. Beyond all of this you will be ridiculed and punished. Beggars have been hanged for the way you speak to some knights."

Her hand went to her throat with wide eyes. Surely he had sheltered her too much from the truth.

Placing a hand on top of his daughter's smaller one he spoke from his heart. "I am sorry for my actions that have allowed you to become such a way. Now I try to make up for it with finding a proper husband for you and even given you a month to become acquainted as your mother wanted. I need you to try and make this work for your own happiness."

"If I try then and I still come to hate him, what then?"

"Well…we can discuss that in a month's time. However, I must see that you are trying."

"I will do my best, for you…and my mother," she added in a hushed tone.

"That's all I ask."

Kagome kissed her father's forehead and left his chambers. Satoru found himself alone in an empty bed to fall asleep to the memories of his dear wife.

…

A/N: :(

Also, side note, I would have done so poorly in this time. Surely I would have been hung with all my feminist whimsies lol Or for just wearing some jean shorts and a tank top because I hate wearing a lot of clothing XD

Feel free to review on how you feel about the story up until now. Thanks for the reads and support! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

...

Angry, hungry, and tired she fled to the kitchen to fetch something to resolve one of her problems. If only it was so simple to find a resolution to this marriage. Lord, the thought of marrying such a man drove her insane.

She picked up a knife and started to cut bread and cheese. This would be fine for now. Even though she had skipped meals her appetite had been ruined after speaking with her father. She had hoped to change his mind; that he would see clearly. Loyalty and guilt clouded his judgment in her opinion and he need not repay her for anything. Of course she realized what she did and how she acted was not normal. But it was her life and if she had not been born into such a blasted body than her skills would be celebrated.

For now she would try to be civil with him. She would go by her promise as much as possible but if Sesshoumaru did wrong by her than she could not be held responsible for her actions. She put her hands together for just a moment and sent a prayer to god that He would help her through this.

"Praying for forgiveness?" The voice that spoke was tense and clearly irritated.

Speak of the devil. He leaned against the arch of the doorway all but filling the space. She couldn't run by him at this point, not that her pride would let her.

"Praying you would go away but I see my prayers were not answered," she spat.

Even though it was barely lit in the kitchen she could still see his gold eyes heated with anger. It was a surprise they did not melt.

She regretted saying anything as he pushed himself from the doorway and came closer to her. At least she had a way of escaping now. In the back of her mind it did nag that she provoked him but she waved it away. Before she had even taken one step his arms caged her in, her back pressed against the cold counter. The knife she had used to cut bread and cheese was just out of reach, although she hoped she would not have to resort to that.

"If you had come this evening instead of running from me you would have had a proper meal." He sneered with a tense jaw. With his face so close she felt overwhelmed. Even worse his entire body inches from hers. He was so much bigger than she that no one would have even known she was there. Yes, her father was correct. Sesshoumaru was not ugly and no doubt had acquired many female hearts over the years. His white hair had a silver gleam to it and it framed his strong jaw accompanied by thin lips. Although his eyes must have been what caught most people's attention she assumed.

It was then she realized she was staring at him and a little too late he knew it. He leaned even closer and she felt the pressure and pain at her spine as she could not move back and further.

"Does my presence make you uncomfortable?" Those lips slightly curved into an amused smirk.

She bit her tongue as to not mention she had already told him he had no effect on her but he would clearly call her a liar. "Yes, if not for the only reason that I have not been so close to a man."

It was the truth. She had only rough housed with boys when she was younger but this was different... The warmth from his body was comforting yet made her feel uneasy. Her heart beat so fast and she wanted to flea. He was just a person like her so why did he invoke this whirlwind of feelings? Kagome came to the conclusion it was fear. Fear that he would lash out and become violent.

He was smiling now and she hated that her words had caused him any sort of pleasure.

"As you should not. I am your betrothed, therefore I should be the only man you should ever be so close to."

His words made her face feel warm as she blushed from embarrassment and anger. It was just another reminder how close he was and just how much she despised him.

"However you cannot be so happy with this arrangement, right? To be so close to me and not another much more feminine like." It dawned on her that maybe if he spoke to his father about how unhappy he was with the contract, it could be broken.

Sesshoumaru definitely did scowl. "It is not a secret that I am not pleased with being paired with a woman who acts like man."

There! The statement gave her hope, there was still a chance. "Than, you will speak to your father?"

"I will do no such thing. I am a man of honor and I will uphold the contract our fathers have made."

As quick as the hope had come it had fled. "But you do not love me! I do not want a loveless marriage!"

At that he scoffed. "Love is not important in marriage between royals and nobles. We are not like villagers."

"My parents loved each other!"

He became more annoyed with her tone. "Lucky for them but that is not the case for the rest. They would be the exception not the rule."

"But-"

His fist slammed down on the counter right beside her and she couldn't help but jump. "Enough! Whether you like it or not we will wed." His eyes narrowed at her. "This behavior may have been accepted by your father but as your husband I will not stand for it. I warned you once and I will not warn you again. If you feel the need to continue to hide from me than we can be wed when the sun rises."

She gaped at his threat and new that he would make good on it. It would please him to torture her so.

"If you intend to use the month properly than I am to expect you to act properly and," his eyes rolled over her body making her go rigid. "Dress properly."

They were not even married yet and he was giving her orders!

"Do I make myself clear?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome's eyes held such loathing and she only hoped her words held enough venom to poison him. "Perfectly."

One of his arms fell and she took no time in escaping. She did not care if he would call her a coward, she needed to get as far away as possible from him.

...

Sesshoumaru had allowed her the chance to leave and she all but sprinted away like a doe. Her father had been partially correct. She would be obedient to a certain point not knowing his habits. He had never hit a woman, hell he tried to never lay a hand to something smaller or weaker to himself out of anger. Such a display was pathetic. He assumed of course, that Kagome thought differently of him.

Still he was disturbed. Certainly his words were not false, he was unhappy with the arrangement and with her odd behavior. But there were attributes to her he liked. He found her wit amusing when it was not so bent on making him angry. He admired the way she educated herself and so easily cared for those who most royals would not even speak to, unless they were servants.

If she could act appropriately she would become very popular with the people of the west. When she paraded around in those leggings any and all males would stare at her long legs even before they realized she was a girl.

This was not what disturbed him the most. It was the fact that once so close to her, she could make his blood boil so. Something came over him. It was attraction, as upon seeing her clean and properly dressed her figure was alluring like that of the other sister. When she had blushed from him being so close it made him want to tease her more. He would even say that she was charming if he didn't think it would disgust her to hear him say so. Bedding her would not be an issue but there were no doubts if they could not find a middle ground this marriage would be more of a punishment.

Alone he sighed and headed back to his room. He would try not to provoke her but it was easier said than done.

…

A/N: update.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

...

This was ridiculous. She was forced to tread lightly in her own home to avoid that demon of a man. Heading down the steps to breakfast she purposely avoided looking at him upon her arrival. Greeting everyone at once she sat next to her sister strategically so that a good amount of space attributed by the wooden table separated her from Sesshouamru.

"Kikyo, if you are not inconvenienced I would like to sit next to my betrothed."

Kagome snapped to attention and shot him a glare. She turned to her sister with pleading eyes for her to stay put.

Kikyo nodded. "Of course."

"Traitor..." Kagome mumbled.

He sauntered over to her side of the table with a victorious smirk. For just a moment she though about pulling the chair from under him before he sat down. She wouldn't while any witnesses were around but the image became more appealing as he pulled the chair closer to her. Only a about of inch of space between there shoulders. Ever since the kitchen incident she couldn't handle being too close to him. It made her jumpy, like a rabbit looking out for a fox.

While her father as distracted by deep conversation with his knights she put her hands underneath the chair to scoot over. In a moment her chair moved but not int he direction she had wanted. Now shoulder to shoulder with Sesshoumaru she grit her teeth and mt his fearsome glare.

"Don't even think about it," his tone was low. "From now on during meals you will sit by my side."

"I will not-" He turned his body towards her and leaned in even closer.

"The more you resist the more unpleasant I'll make it for you." He added a smirk. "Unless this is how you plan to seduce me."

Her evident disgust with the situation ruined her appetite.

"It seems I'm full. Father, Sesshoumaru, please excuse me."

"I'll see you at dinner," he responded.

"I'm sure you will," she commented and walked away from the table and up the stairs to dissapear.

...

"He's inconsiderate, a heavy handed brute, and I would rather sleep with a venomous snake in my bed than with him!" She threw her hands up and continued to pace back in forth in the grass.

Kikyo continued picking pieces of herbs and plants from one of the many gardens on the grounds while listening to her sister rant. "If you two could be civil with one another maybe you could found some common ground."

She snorted sarcastically. "Doubtful."

"He's trying to get along with you." She picked a sprig of rosemary and wrapped it in a cloth to put in the basket.

Kikyo knew her sister thought she was being unfair, that she was taking sides with Sesshoumaru. In the twenty years of their lives Kikyo knew her sister best. If she had sensed any evil intentions in Sesshoumaru she would have helped end this marriage already.

"I should have become a priestess like you. No pressure to marry, you're so lucky."

She picked up a mint leaf and inspected it closely with a mournful gaze. "Lucky, right..."

Kagome got down on her knees next to Kikyo and stared down at her lap in remorse. "i'm sorry. I know you didn't choose this. That day, it should have been me-"

"No!" Kikyo's eyes snapped open and grabbed her sisters shoulders with fearful urgency. She saw her self reflected in Kagomes eyes and loosened her grip to bring her sister into a hug. "Never, please never say such a terrible thing..." she whispered.

Kagome hugged her sister back and rubbed her back. "I promise."

Kikyo just wanted to stay like that for a little longer. Always being together had been there safety blanket for so long and Kikyo had taken it for granted. When they where six she could see Kagome climb on top of a high stone wall to look out toward the forest. Kikyo stayed on the ground begging her younger sister to come down where it was safe. Looking up at her sisters amazed gaze at lied beyond the wall she knew no words could reach her.

 _"Someday I'm going to travel away from here. I'll command a ship and go across the ocean or I'll ride a horse to meet far away lords and lady's and impress them with my fighting skills. She looked down at her sister with a smile, "And you'll come with me right, Kikyo?"_

 _Kikyo nodded. "Yes!"_

 _Kagome smiled and looked back to the landscape probably coming up with more adventures for her future. Her dreams never ceased to end. Kikyo's only dream was to stay with her sister. The thought of having to be separated had never crossed her mind._

"You couldn't stay awake during lessons anyways." Kikyo was pulled from her memories.

Kagome pulled away and rolled her eyes. "Sword fighting is much more interesting than shrine chores."

She snickered. Those thoughts were in the past and that had been a little girl's delusional dream. Kikyo had come to terms with that a long time ago. Her sister would get married or leave on her own. Kagome was much like the animals she cared for; they needed freedom to thrive. If she continued to use Kagome as a crutch she would weigh her down. Her demons were her's alone to fight and come to terms with.

A hard force knocked into her head and she winced before seeing they were forehead to forehead.

"Don't give up hope," Kagome closed her eyes. "I still need you."

Kikyo closed her eyes and forced the tears back with everything she had. "Alright. I promise too."

She would be selfish for just a little longer and hold onto her sister until their last moments living under the same roof.

 _Two little girls identical in looks held hands as they ran to where their parents awaited for them. Always together._

 _..._

 _A/N:_ New chapter.


End file.
